<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and lately forty winks would be just priceless by jubileeline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986477">and lately forty winks would be just priceless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileeline/pseuds/jubileeline'>jubileeline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Everyone Is Alive, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, nightmare fics r my shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileeline/pseuds/jubileeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>who gives a fuck about my nightmares</p>
<p> </p>
<p>title from nightmares by easy life</p>
<p> </p>
<p>nightmare fics are my SHIT!!!!!! excuse me i just thought there wasnt enough of them on here hehe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>shaky technoblade bruh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and lately forty winks would be just priceless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hehe wilbur angst go brrrrrr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>wilbur staggered, the explosion making the ground topple beneath his feet and throwing him off balance. what was happening?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it sent breezes of hot air his way, singeing his eyebrows and burning his eyes. he gasped, throwing up his hands to shield the rest of him. he racked his brain for an answer to what the hell was going on. explosions, festival, tubbo’s speech? where was tommy? techno wasn’t here…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>before he knew what he was doing wilbur was running, stumbling from the hill he was stood upon. he had a bad feeling, he needed to get down there now, or something bad was going to happen. something bad </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>once he got down there he was hit in the face with the smoke, choking on it. he pulled his coat up over his mouth, coughing into the dirty fabric. it didn't do much good, but it would have to do. running to what was left of the platform, he climbed up, looking around for any sign of life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“tubbo? anyone!” wilbur called, the smog making its way into his throat and causing him to wheeze out words. “hello?!” he walked around the podium, avoiding the piles of materials.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a flash of red caught his eye and he immediately kneeled over, digging at the wood and rocks to reveal… oh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“tommy…” wilbur whispered shakily, his hand coming to his mouth. he should've known.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he dug around tommy and there was tubbo, eyes closed with blood all over his face from the cuts on his forehead. they were always with the other, even in death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>wilbur caused this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he scrambled back, tears brimming from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>who else is dead because of him? who else gave up their life for his stupid ideas?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“there’s the man himself.” came a weak voice from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur shot up,  whirling, and came face to face with schlatt; who, surprisingly, wasn’t berating him with weak insults.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“schlatt.” wilbur said, getting ready to fight for what seemed the last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The goat threw up his hands in mock surrender, letting out a weak chuckle. “i’m not here to fight, old man,” wilbur only then noticed how frail schlatt looked; he had one too many injuries from the explosion to live much longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“was it worth it, wilbur?” schlatt murmured, catching wilbur by surprise. “was losing your friends worth it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>wilbur began to answer before stopping, his voice catching in his throat. it wasn’t. it really wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no.” the tears that had been pooling dripped down his cheeks, creating lines in the dirt and dust. “no, it wasn’t,” he dropped to his knees, gathering the two boys in his arms and holding them close to his chest. “it wasn’t,” he cried, cried for the two children who didn't get to live the rest of their life because of him. he caused this. he killed everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>wilbur killed everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>wilbur woke up with a gasp, choking on air and falling out of the bed and onto the stone. he struggled to breathe for a second, the sheets he was tangled in obstructing his movement and leaving him panicking in a cocoon of white. He wriggled for a moment before flopping on the ground, chest rising and falling too quickly for his liking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it was just a dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a fucking scary dream, but a dream nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a knock on the door sounded through his room and tommy entered, hesitating slightly. “you good? i heard you fall out of bed and came to check up. its like, elev-” tommy paused, staring at the scene before him. “are you… crying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>oh fuck, was he? wilbur pressed his fingers to his cheeks and sure enough, they were wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“b-bad dream,” he hated the way his voice caught.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>tommy frowned. “want to talk about it, big man?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“everyone was dead.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>i caused it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“from an explosion,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>i caused that too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“y-you, and tubbo, and everyone...” wilbur hid his face on his shirt. his shoulders trembled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>someone sat on the floor beside him, putting their arm over his shoulders and drawing him close. “don't sweat it, wil. we’ll always be here whether you like it or not,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>wilbur looked up, and tommy had such a soft expression on his face that wilbur couldn’t believe this was the same person who stole all his diamonds and taunted him about it so maliciously only a couple of days ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah,” wilbur said, wiping the tears of his cheeks. “ bold of you to say that as if i like you here at all,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you bitch,” tommy punched him playfully on the arm, rolling his eyes. “you would be lost without us, old man,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and wilbur was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>philza minecraft</p>
<p> </p>
<p>special addition from my friend who read singeing as singing, then when i made a the internet ruined me joke read it as the internet is here</p>
<p>"his expression is empty, his face that of a blank slate as a stray tear slips down his cheek. it was almost impossibly quiet, but there was a faint sound coming from wilbur’s general direction. it sounded like it was coming from his eyebrows.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“the internet is here, the internet is great :D when u’ve got lots of FOLLOWERSSSS”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>